


Złe Spojrzenie (2)

by Rybik



Series: Złe Spojrzenie [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rybik/pseuds/Rybik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki jest szefem ogromnej korporacji energetycznej. Pewnego dnia potrąca samochodem mężczyznę, włóczęgę. Postanawia porozmać z nim i pozbyć się go raz na zawsze ze swego życia. Mężczyzna składa z nim obietnicę, o której zapomina, gdy tylko przybłęda znika z jego oczu. Po pół roku jednak blond norweg wraca do Nowego Yorku, by dotrzymać danego słowa. Przywozi ze sobą nieoczekiwany prezent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złe Spojrzenie (2)

Uwaga, odsyłam na naszego fan page'a i bloga, ponieważ będziemy musieli usunąć opowiadanie z Archive'a. Tam będą wszystkie bieżące informacje dotyczące nie tylko samych rozdziałów, ale też pracy nad powieścią, etapu na którym jesteśmy z wydaniem, concept arty, ciekawostki dotyczące historii itd... :)  
www.facebook.pl/zlespojrzenie  
www.zle-spojrzenie.blogspot.com


End file.
